Big Time Twin
by PadfootsGirlxxx
Summary: James has just discovered he has a sister - a TWIN sister but there's a catch - Kendall's fallen for her. If he confesses he'll lose a friend. If he doesn't he'll lose a possible girlfriend. What's he going to do?
1. Ouch

"IM NOT LEAVING TILL I SEE THEM!" I scremaed as a security guard for the millionth time in the last 10 minutes that they had spent trying to remove me from the interior of Big Time Rush's Dressing room.

"Mam'. I'm sorry but if you don't leave now. I'm afraid i will have to remove you by force" said a security guard.

"No" i replied sharply before sitting down.

"Im sorry mam' but i will have to remove you from the building" Another big guy in yellow said. I screamed and and he jumped back before another one of the guards put a hand on me and I cracked.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed before flipping the guard over my shoulder and onto his back. The other guards stared at me wide eyed. I could have thought of a lot of smart responses to scare them but all i said was...

"Boo!" I shouted they jumped and sprinted through the exit.

I smiled.

There were advantages of being a black belt in karate.

I picked up a magazine and began to read.

These boys were going to have the shock of their life when they found a security guard lying on the floor unconscious.


	2. BROTHER!

JAMES POV!

"Wow that was some concert!" I said before sculling down my entire bottle of water. The boys muttered words of agreement.

"Who knew Minnesota loved us so much." Said Carlos

"When didn't they?" asked Kendall. We laughed before heading in the direction of our dressing rooms only to find two of our three security guards hiding out side of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked offering them a hand. Which they disregarded.

"Girl, flip, John, Boo, scary!" was all the information two of the best security guards Griffin could get us could give.

"So a girl terrified you and John got beat up and is still in there?" asked Logan

"And you are scared of a teenage girl?" asked Kendall incredulously. Carlos and I laughed imaging the scene in my mind. The security guards shot us mean looks. We tried to cover up our laughs with coughs. But failed miserably.

"Don't go in there" The security guards warned now standing.

"But we have to go in!" said Logan in protest crossing his arms.

"Yeah! And helmet's in there!" cried Carlos copying Logan's earlier movement.

"Good luck" said the guards as they opened the door to let us in.

"WOW!" Cried Carlos when we entered the room.

The coffee table was smashed and John the security guard lying unconcious next to it. There were drinks and food scattered all over the floor and a magazine open on the floor.

"Whoever the girl was or is was really strong!" cried Logan as he examined the limp body of the security guard.

"HELMET!" cried Carlos as he ran to collect his helmet which was sitting on his dressing table.

I stared at the mess in disbelief.

"What fan would sneak into their favourite celebrities dressing room, assault one of their security guards and then leave? "I asked in disbelief. I turned into our bathroom quarters to look for any more damage.

"Who said she left?" asked a voice behind me.

"Of course she left..." I said only to find it wasn't Kendall talking to me it was a strange girl. I screamed and ran to hide in a cubical. She laughed. I stuck my head out and looked more closely at her. She had perfectly tanned skin, long brown hair and was wearing white skinny jeans and an Minnesota hockey jersey that had written on it "_Diamond, 18" _Diamond was my name but I always had 8 on my jersey. How did she get it? I have no idea.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Jade." She said looking at her nails. I was shocked. Who would be uninterested in meeting Big Time Rush? Or James DIAMOND!

"Jade what?" I asked giving her my signature James Diamond smile.

"Jade Diamond"


	3. Family?

JAMES POV

I choked on my air supply.

Smooth. I thought to myself.

"Jade _Diamond_?" I asked not believing my ears

"Hey Big Bro" She said smiling.

The same smile I would give girls.

"_Big_ Bro?" I asked.

She didn't look younger then me. She looked 17-18. My age.

"By 7 minutes" She confirmed

I stared at her.

I could see the similarities between us.

The same tanned skin.

The same well styled brown hair.

The same smile.

She looked like my twin.

But...

"How?" I asked

She sighed as if she had explained it a million times before.

"After Mum and Dad got a divorce they both wanted us. Since we were the only kids they decided to split us up. Dad got me and Mum got you. Dad looked after me the best he could but I was never allowed to meet you or Mum because Mum had put a restraining order on him. Dad..." she sniffled as if she was trying not to cry. Hesitantly I put a hand on her shoulder. I'm still not sure about her being my twin but I hate to see people cry.

"It's ok. I won't judge you" I said and gave her a comforting grin. She smiled gratefully back.

"Dad died in a car accident last year. I have lived with Dad's Mum, Nanna ever since but she had a heart attack two months after."

I was about to ask whether or not her Nanna(It felt weird to say my Nanna) was ok, but I could tell by her look she wasn't.

"So where do you live now?" I asked gently

She shrugged.

"I live in an orphanage" she said before suddenly taking an interest in her shoes.

"But it's horrible there! They hate me. They tease me. They pull my hair and call me names and steal my stuff and I can't take it anymore!" She cried. She collapsed in a mass of sobs on my shoulder. I wasn't sure what to do. I awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"There, There" I said in as much of a soothing tone as I can manage. "We'll sort something out"

"Really?" she asked her eyes full of tears threatening to spill

"Anything for you Little Sis" I said.

She beamed when I called her that.

"Love you Big Bro" She said before pulling me into a giant bear hug

"Love you to Little Sis" I said returning the hug.

"Well, Well, Well what have we got here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

JADE POV

"Well, Well, Well What do we have here" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I quickly turned around to find Kendall, Carlos and Logan (my brothers band mates) surrounded by 3 security guards (One of which had a bandage around his head and didn't look happy to see me) and two angry looking people.

One VERY large, bald man dressed in a what looked like a XXXXL tracksuit with tiny beady eyed sunglasses. And a tall, slim woman with darker skin and straight black hair who was carrying a red binder folder in one hand and a mobile phone in the other.

"Hi" I shyly before kind of hiding behind James. I'm not usually a scaredy-cat but I was terrified of being beaten up by three security guards, three hockey players and probably sat on by the fat dude.

"Get her" The fat man said pointing to me. I saw James' eyes go wide.

"Why?" asked James

"SHE DESTROYED YOUR DRESSING ROOM!" He yelled. WOW that man had a voice box.

"But..." Said James. He was obviously trying to think of the upside of someone destroying his living room.

"She didn't break my lucky comb and mirror?" He suggested pulling out a black comb and a silver mirror.

"You still have it!?" I asked looking at him amazed

"Yeah, I've had it since I was little." He said looking at me now. I pulled out my identical comb and mirror set from my pocket.

"Mum and Dad gave it to us before the divorce" I said staring sadly at the mirror. It held so much sentimental value for a piece of glass and a flimsy piece of plastic. James was now looking at his in much the same way.

"What are you guys doing?" asked the fat man pointing to each of us. I looked around to see 8 confused expressions staring back at us.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked looking at him. But he was still staring at his mirror.

"JAMES!" I yelled. The others tried to approach but I held out my hand. Signalling them to wait.

"James, FREE CUDA PRODUCT!" I yelled he jumped out of his daze in an instant collapsing onto the ground.

I burst out laughing, so did Kendall, Carlos and Logan. The security guards were also holding back giggles.

Kendall high fived me

"I have no idea who you are but you are my new hero!" He said giving me a smile .

I felt my cheeks turn red at his smile.

I'm not sure why though.

James looked at me and Kendall with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You are one evil person Jade Diamond" He said now laughing as he lifted himself of the ground.

I immediately stopped laughing and started choking slightly.

The other occupants of the room had stopped laughing as well.

"Jade Diamond?" The remaining members of Big Time Rush spluttered. Pointing between me and James.

The 3 security guards were staring at me. Their eyes wondering. Searching. Deciding whether or not to beat me up.

The Fat Dude's face had gone a purple, white. His eyes bulging slightly out of his sockets like a suffocating Guinea Pig.

And the darker woman's stare was full of disbelief and shock.

Yep. Way to spoil the surprise Big Bro. I thought as I assessed the group

We had a lot of explaining to do!


	4. No Longer Alone

KENDALL POV

Jade Diamond?

My cute, new hero was Jade Diamond?

As in related to the annoying, selfish, self absorbed, James Diamond?

I can't date James' sister!

Wait... James doesn't have a sister.

Maybe she's a cousin!

I can date his cousin right?

"Jade Diamond.. As in a cousin?" I asked Jade.

"Nope" She said smiling at me.

She has a really pretty smile...

"Distant relative?"

"Nope"

"Aunt?"

" Do I look old enough to be James' aunt?"

"That was a stupid question... I give up! How are you related to James?" I sighed ready for the worst.

"Were twins."

Ok.

That really was the worst.

I sighed.

James' TWIN sister.

Definately out of bounds.

DAMN!

Stupid Bro Code!

Now that I looked at them, comparing, I could see the similarities between them.

The same perfectly tanned skin.

The same warm brown eyes.

The same perfect hair.

The same dazzling smile.

She was James' twin sister alright.

"Nice to meet you Jade. I'm Kendall Knight." I said smiling at her, holding my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled shyly back at me shaking my hand.

Carlos and Logan followed my lead, still very confused.

"So Jade, what made you destroy our dressing room?" I asked.

She blushed a deep red .

"Well, when you live in an orphanage for nearly a year you learn you have to fight for things. The guard touched me. It was purely self defence." She defended. A slight grin appearing on her face at the memory.

"Wait, you live in an orphanage?" I asked

Why in hell was James' sister living in an orphanage when she had Mrs Diamond and James?

"Yeah, Minnesota Orphanage for poor girls" she replied nodding sadly.

"Why?" I asked curiously

She looked at James with a sad/distant look in her eyes.

"Give him the quick version" said James. She nodded.

"Parents divorced, twins split up, Dad dead, Nanna dead, restraining order, James' not 18, orphanage" She explained in one breath

I was speechless.

How could such a pretty girl have such a horrible past?

I felt sorry for her.

Living in an orphanage.

When you know you have relatives on the other sides of the walls that don't want you.

Her Dad and Nanna dying.

She had been alone in life.

But not for much longer.

I pulled Jade in for a hug which she accepted gratefully.

She was no longer alone.

She had us.


End file.
